Freshie
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Deidara is just another ordinary junior in high school. But what would happen to his average life if you mix a rather interesting freshman into it. Boyfriends, passing grades, Uchia pheramones! Warning guy love and possible lemon in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Yo blondie, " An annoying voice shouted stirring Deidara from his slumber beneath a tree in the schoolyard. "Hey Dei, if you don't get up..." it had gotten closer and above him, seriously can't the teenager just learn to leave others at peace sometimes. "I'm gonna kiss you." the speakers mouth had reached Deidara's ear and had whispered seductively into it.

The blond instantly shot up and shoved the silveret off. "WHAT THE HELL HIDAN!" He shouted still a little woozy from getting up so fast. Stupid fag why did he have to wake him up. The purple eyed teen before him simply smiled like a loon, as he does so often, and laughed as Deidara began to sway. But before he could fall backwards a pale arm reached out to catch him.

Itachi knelt next to him. Looking like a knight in shiny fucking armor. Great as if Deidara didn't look like a girl as it was. "Hidan you should learn to not molest people in their sleep, let alone in public. Some don't find that attractive." Itachi sighed as if he were speaking of a bad example. Deidara couldn't help but snicker at that, Hidan deserved that one.

"Fuck you Itachi, I wasn't molestin' nobody!" Hidan growled. Itachi rolled his eyes seeing the unwanted stares of others gathering upon the trio. "I was getting the little whore up so we could go make fun of the freshman. That all right with you Mr. Guardian?" Hidan's scowl turned into a smirk as the other two examined themselves and quickly separated.

Deidara wasn't sleepy anymore Hidan had made sure of that. "Fine fucktard, you can have it your way." he sighed as he got up groggily. Hidan pounced on the blond.

"Yes! This is going to be so fucking awesome!" he smiled from ear to ear. Then he turned his head back to Itachi. "Hey I hear your cousin is one of the freshie's, true or false?" Hidan smiled as the three walked to the main gate.

Itachi made no comment or facial expression to indicate true or false. Deidara thought for a moment. Itachi's cousin, wonder if he's anything like him...

After mercilessly mocking all freshmen that befell their eyes and anyone they didn't know or disliked, which just so happened to be most of the school. The trio finally went inside for their first class. They were all the same age but as fate would have it Deidara was in a different class then the other two. Who'd have thunk that Hidan had a brain. Deidara sat next to the window of his classroom.

All the other students soon piling in, girls began squealing over other girls in their class or any "cute" guys in the room. Unfortunately Deidara got a lot of stares. Then a blue haired girl sat beside him. She wore a black low-cut shirt with fishnet, skinny jeans and a lot of make up. She had a piercing below her lip. Great new girl. Goth chick. Sitting next to me. Not creepy at all.

Deidara glanced over at her, she was staring. 'She better as fuck not be thinking what I think she's thinking.' Deidara glared daggers at her to ward off any words that might pass through her gothic lips. The teacher came in and began to take role call. "Konan." he stated, "yeah." nagged the blue hair girl. Not letting her eyes leave Deidara for a second.

"Deidara." He called once more. "Here" was the reply that Deidara made. Then he went back to looking out his window.

After all the other students were called the Teacher began to make his introduction. Then a sudden outburst rang through the room. "Oh my gosh! Are you a guy or girl?" This question of insultance which was obviously directed at Deidara came from Konan. He death glared the girl, red befalling his cheeks.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled at her. And stomped out of the room. But before he closed the door he glared at the teacher. "Bathroom." and with that he slammed the door on the classroom.

"Still doesn't answer my question..." the bluenet teenager hissed at the door.

Deidara stormed down the hallway, Bitch, whore, slut! his mind continued on it's rampant search of more insults for the blue haired named Konan. As the blond was blinded with his thoughts of course he would've never seen the stranger that stood absorbed in their own thoughts looking at a piece of paper. WHAM! Collision achieved. Deidara's face was now planted into the stomach of a male dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, what is it, international wear black day?

"Sorry..." The blond muttered as he slowly began to collect himself. Great now his head hurt, stupid strangers stomach!

"It's okay, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Said stupid stranger apologized. Deidara looked to see his inconvenience's face but the male he had ran into, couldn't have been much older than himself. Charcoaled black hair, smiling face and those little line thingys that made him look older but he was obviously not, like Itachi's but he was older... by a few months... The boy also wore an eye patch, strange fashion sense but he had hair covering most of it so it was barely noticeable.

Deidara regained memory that he was still on top of a teen he didn't know. "Oh hey sorry." he said in a panic. And quickly climbed off of him, after he was up he offered his hand to help the other. The eye-patched boy smiled.

"I don't mind." he chuckled. Deidara glared 'I just fucking crashed into you and stayed on your stomach like a mid-day napping cat, who the hell would mind that? oh right THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY!' The blond continued his suspicious thoughts when the boys face lit up. "Hey, could you direct me to this room? I kinda got lost." The boy smiled like an idiot.

'A newbie, great I was just having a problem with your kind.' Deidara grabbed the paper assuming that the boy would sooner leave him be the sooner he got him to his class. 1-A..."YOU'RE A FRESHIE?" Deidara shouted. Looking completely bewildered at the boy before him.

The one eyed charcoled haired teen brought a finger to the blonds mouth as to silence him. Then smiled cutely and let out a chuckle. "Shh. There are other classes." he let his finger drop now that his point was proven.

The blond collected himself. It shouldn't be that much of a shocker, okay maybe it was just the height the boy was tall. Not like tall tall, he was TALL! Probably taller than a few of the seniors. And he was a freshie.

"Okay..." Deidara whispered irritatedly. Then looked back to the boy's paper. "The freshman hallway is down that way." he pointed to the way from which the boy had come from.

"WHAT?" this time it was the charcoaled haired one's turn to scream. And Deidara put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh other classes remember?" he hissed at the underclassman. The boy collected himself and nodded his head. Deidara released his hold on the boy. "Now just go down the hallway and take your first right turn you'll make it to class. The Freshies get a longer time to get there because their new." The blond nodded to him.

"Okay!" The boy beamed finally feeling prepared. He began to walk off in the direction that was instructed but then he turned suddenly. "Uh, senpai?" he asked awkwardly.

Deidara feeling annoyed once more, more by the honorific than anything else. "What is it?" he sighed seeing that he should just be as nice as possible.

"My names Tobi, What's yours?" he asked rather politely, he did a bow and everything. So frickin' annoying.

The blond began to walk again causing the poor freshman to panic. "Deidara." he waved as he went. Technically he didn't have to give out his name to an underclassman but he could feel the overjoyness beaming out of the little guy as he walked off. 'Tobi huh?' the blond thought as he turned the corner. He gave a small smile.

_A/N:: Okay 1. The school is a mesh of American high school and what I've learned of anime high school so the school system's shit but doesn't play a major role in the story! 2. Tobi is a result of me mixing Tobi and Madara together... it's a very interesting mix... 3. I no own Naruto...v.v it's a shame right. And now on to more important things YEAH I KNOW THIS IS JUST ADDING TO MY LOAD OF THINGS TO UPDATE! but it's cute... and I want it up ... tell me what you think judging on reviews I decide on what needs most updating...kaykay bye bye 3 you all ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara looked at the clouded sky. Fuck the rain. His thoughts grumbled as he stood at the base of the school. Fuck the weather in general, it should just stay partly cloudy for the rest of eternity. He sighed seeing how his thoughts wouldn't change his environment.

"Well hello there." smoothed out a horribly taunting voice that Deidara was prepared to smack. The owner slid an arm around the blonds neck. "Did our little buddy blond here forget his umbrella." Hidan smushed out childishly. But before Deidara could bring his pent up wrath upon the silver haired teen Itachi broke in with a solid WACK of his umbrella to Hidan's head. "OWWW! You motherfucker that fucking hurt!" Hidan held the place of contact.

"No shit, that was the point." Itachi replied flatly. Then the raven hair turned to Deidara. "Do you need me to walk you home?" he asked rather considerately. The blond could feel the specks of red begin to invade his face.

"Ummm, no." he replied awkwardly avoiding eye contact. "I err..." trying to think up an excuse was difficult under pressure. "I gotta go do some things for some teachers!" Oh that was so genius. The blond quickly walked off up the stairs nearby but turned his head back to Itachi. "Don't worry about me I'll be a while, so I don't want to see either of you two when I get back." he scolded and stuck his tongue out then ran up the stairs.

Well, obviously the teacher thing, complete bogus. Leaving the feminine teenage boy left to stand at the upstairs window and watch as his friends left. Well Itachi lingered a bit, bastard, why couldn't he do what he was told. But eventually they were gone. Unfortunately, the rain was not. Today just decided to shower the blond with love... through the pouring rain.

The blond let out a deep growl as he began running through the pounding water droplets. "Fuck this shit!" he huffed and picked up his speed.

Soon enough he noticed someone was following him. It was a couple blocks back and he knew for a fact that the only one who went the same way as him was Itachi. 'Did that stupid Bastard hide out somewhere just to scare him?' Deidara pivoted on his heel to catch the Uchiha before he could act but instead found a different black haired stranger ramming strait into him.

"Fu~ck..." Deidara whined as he held his head. It had hit the pavement but a rather deep puddle had broken the fall, somewhat. He opened one eye to see another male on top of him with charcoal black hair, rather long arms and an eye patch over his left eye. Wait. Eye patch? "TOBI?" he asked rather loudly but was mostly droned out by the rain.

The freshman looked up to the blond in confusion at the sound of his name, then a realization hit him. "DEIDARA-SENPAI!" he screamed loud enough to shake the neighborhood, Deidara could tell because it sounded like an actual scream of joy in the rain. Suddenly the younger boy hugged him, which made the blond come to the realization that their cloths were getting wet from sitting in the rain.

"Idiot! Get the fuck off of me!" He shoved the boy off. A hurt look befell the freshie's face, like an injured puppy. "Look we're both soaked, my house is just another block away..." he began to mumble and trailed off in his speech.

The black haired boy instantly got up and helped the smaller one to his feet as well. "You're right senpai."he smiled at the blond. Before any of the blush could gather to Deidara's face he quickly turned away and began to speed walk towards his house, What was with him today! He shook his head, it must be the rain. He opened the gate and ran up to the small shelter of his porch.

After unlocking the front door and letting himself in Deidara quickly shook himself off of any drooping water from his current position. Then he heard a click of the door behind him. Spinning on his heel once more which was a bad idea, apparently his little collision with the freshie had left him with a form of woozyness. A long arm reached out and caught the blond before he could meet the floor.

And there Tobi stood, hovering over Deidara smiling like an idiot like he had this morning. "Are you okay?" he asked in a very sweet and caring voice. He was still holding the blond, rather tightly. Oddly Deidara didn't mind it, he would never say he liked it but he found comfort in the boys arms.

The blond finally assessed that there was a strange freshie standing in his walkway holding him like he were a fucking princess. "Excuse me but do you mind telling me what you're doing in here?" he humphed at the boy. He was not pleased that the freshie had broken through his first line of defense without a fight.

Tobi set Deidara up properly. "Well you said we were soaked and then suggested your house was a block away, I'm sorry I can leave if I'm a bother." he whimpered apologetically. Stupid bastard sure knew how to get what he wanted.

"Fine," The blond huffed. "you can stay until the rain lets up and your cloths dry. But ONLY till then, got it?" he snapped. Tobi kept his smile and nodded eagerly. Deidara merely scowled at the boy. "Now take off your shoes and go sit on the floor in the living room." he sighed as he walked to the closet where his family kept the towels.

Tobi did as he was told, and obediently sat on the floor in the den. Thank god for wood flooring, sure it still probably wasn't a good thing for the floor but it was a hell of a lot easier to clean up than carpet. "Hey freshie!" Deidara called from the kitchen grabbing the gallon of milk from the fridge.

"Yes senpai?" Tobi called back.

"You ain't lactose intolerant right?" The blond hollered once more.

"No, why do you ask?" The eye patched boy stayed seated, as he was instructed.

Deidara poured two glasses of milk into a pan and put it on the stove on low. Then left it to tend to the dripping wet teen in his living room. He threw a white towel in his face. "Dry yourself. I'm not going to have a drenched man wearing my clothes." he grumbled as he began the process of drying his long hair.

Tobi smiled up at him like a piece of sunshine. "You mean I get to wear senpai's cloths?" he beamed.

Deidara scowled. "Don't get all excited. It's just so I can throw your cloths in the dryer, so calm down will you?" He rolled his eyes at the younger male. Obviously this one was a little strange. "I'm going to go get the cloths, now can I trust you to watch the milk?" he pointed to the doorway from whence he'd came. Tobi stared for a while then spied the milk on the stove and nodded furiously. "You go have fun with that."

Deidara marched up the stairs and to the door farthest down the hallway on the right. His room was a pleasant relaxing red tone, a bed in the corner by the window and the closet next to the door on the right. That's directly where he bee-lined to. He grabbed a normal black t-shirt from himself and black jeans. But for Tobi he had to look deeper in his drawers. Deidara was a small boy to begin with, dressing a giant with his normal cloths would prove to be a difficult task indeed.

Eventually he found a pair of sweatpants and an overgrown T-shirt that he used for sleeping in the summer. After changing, he hopped down the stairs skipping the last step. As he did on tradition, something he found to wake him up in the morning. And found Tobi in the kitchen turning off the stove and pouring the milk. And still soaking wet...

"What did I tell you to do?" Deidara tried to contain his voice but his anger still seethed out.

"ummm... watch the milk!" Tobi said with then handed the blond his milk.

"No before that." He seethed again taking the milk and cooling it a bit before he dipped his tongue into it to check the temperature.

"Sit in the living room?" The charcoaled haired man said in confusion.

"Cheeky moron." Deidara hissed. " I said "Dry yourself. Stupid." the blond turned and walked back into the living area with his milk and Tobi's would be cloths. "Come on!." he ordered. Tobi followed with his milk and towel around his neck.

The blond pointed for the freshman to sit, he sat. Rather obedient, kinda like a dog. Deidara let out a chuckle as he knelt behind the younger male and took his towel. "What is it senpai?" Tobi looked up to see the blonds face.

"Nothing." Deidara smacked the boy's head back down. "just shut up so I can get you dry." he tried to say as stubbornly as he could but the thought of the freshman as a dog still lingered which caused the occasionally chuckled to escape his lips.

After about a half hour of drying off Tobi and getting him to change and get his cloths into the wash the two teenagers were left with their new cloths and their warm milk, in the middle of Deidara's sofa. The blond felt rather awkward, then again who wouldn't when you had an *almost* complete stranger sitting on your sofa having warm milk that you prepared for them.

"So..." Tobi began, probably feeling the mood of the atmosphere as Deidara did.

"Mind telling me why you decided to stalk me to my house and break an entering even though I don't know anything about you except your name." Deidara said irritatedly.

Tobi sat for a moment. "well I guess," he stopped to think "I guess it's because you're my senpai and you were really nice to me in the hallway." he finally arrived at his conclusion.

Fascinating, so being "nice" to people is just an automatic invite to your house nowadays. Note to self: never be nice to someone ever again! "Well as far as I know you only know my name as well and since the rain doesn't look like it's going to let up, I don't feel like having a total stranger in my house for that time." Deidara sighed and looked at the one eyed boy.

"Let's play 20 question's then!" he smiled and had his face right next to the blonds. A little too close for comfort? I think so. He brought his head back. "I'll ask a question, you answer it, and then you ask a question and I do the same. Get it?" He held up a finger to explain.

Deidara nodded. "Great! I'll start! Okay so Senpai! How many people are in your immediate family?" Tobi asked with his huge grin on his face.

Deidara thought for a moment. "Um well in this house, there's me and my dad, but he's always away on business. My aunt and cousin run a flower shop downtown and visit sometimes but that's it." He nodded confirming his thoughts. "My turn Do you do well in school?" Deidara thought it was a rather lame and un-personal question and he might have been called for that.

But to his surprise Tobi just gave another smile. "I do pretty good, I'm told I got top scores on my entrance exams." he chuckled. Then he thought for a moment. "Has senpai ever had a girlfriend?" Tobi's voice seemed a little more serious but it still had it's cheerful tone, so Deidara thought nothing of it.

"Ummm yeah." he said matter-of-factly. "But she was only for like three days and she asked me out. I guess I never really took much interest in girls." he shrugged. Somehow those words caught Tobi's attention greatly and he was ready for the next question. "Okay, let's see. What do you think about art?" this was a good question because art was Deidara's favorite subject.

"Well, it depends..." Tobi sat in thought. "Some art is art, and then other art... is in the eye of the beholder I guess..." he scratched his head. " I don't know how to describe it." he sat with a contorted face of confusion for a while until Deidara said the question could drop. At least he thought about it. Tobi's face lit up like a Christmas tree but he was obvious blush there as well. "Senpai... are you homosexual?" he slurred out.

Deidara nearly chocked on his milk. "Pardon?" Tobi opened his mouth to repeat and Deidara shut it. "No no I heard what you said!" Deidara huffed out in more frustration than anger. Then thought for a moment, there's something to get your brain working. "Well I guess I never really thought about it... I suppose I could go either way because I've never had a boyfriend, and I hope not all homo's are as fucked up as Hidan." The blond glared into the distance at the thought of the silveret.

"So yeah there's your answer. I'm bi, as it stands." the blond smiled and that just made the overgrown freshman's smile grow even wider, if it were possible. "My turn." he mumbled as he searched for a question. Then he thought of one that might just make him giggle. "What's your favorite animal?" he said flatly.

Tobi turned and raised a curious eyebrow. Deidara nodded as to say 'You heard me!' So Tobi turned back to his milk. "A cat." he said just as deidara had asked. Then set his milk on the table and turned to the blond. "My turn." he gave a small smirk.

The charcoal haired teen then shoved Deidara to the edge of the sofa. Taking the milk from his hands and setting it on the table so as not to spill. He looked down lovingly at the blond with his single eye. "Be my boyfriend." he said more as a command than a question.

A sudden buzzer went off in the laundry room, signifying that their cloths were finished drying. Tobi got off the petrified teen and grabbed his garments. He returned fully dressed in the cloths he arrived in and back to his smiling happy -go-lucky mood. "Just think about it, 'kay?" he chuckled and led himself to the door when a certain blond stopped him by closing the door.

His face was a complete beet red. "I dried you're cloths for you, the least you could do is keep them that way." he scolded gruffly. Tobi paused for a moment then smiled and took the umbrella that was in Deidara's other hand. Then he gave the blond a kiss a rather passionate one at that even though the others mouth didn't open.

"See you at school tomorrow." he smirked and left the house. Leaving Deidara with his first kiss, well with a guy.

_A/N::1. Yes. Deidara's a dipshit, 2. yes there is supposed to be itadei here 3. warm milk... IT'S FRICKIN' DELICIOUS! XD *sorry it's what i was drinking when I was writing this* 4. , omigosh FOUR! 5. 20 questions PROBABLY shouldn't be played like that because well.. I've never played it like that i just manipulated the game :3 6. Tobi is sexy 7. I don't own Naruto, I know I couldn't believe it either, do you know how devastated Naruto is? jkjk! i don't own 20 ?'s -,- heck i don't even own one of those things that are supposed to guess what you're thinking :P And for more important shit... it's 1am... i love you... REVIEW! 0O0... nah! this was actually written of my own free will so its okay... and it's the weekend so don't feel bad... but do review they's make me happy. and they's are the caffeine that keep me up like this :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dei?... Deidara?" Itachi waved his hand in front of his friends face. Trying to snap the blond out of whatever oblivion his mind was in. "You shouldn't space out when you're walking you don't know what kind of trouble you'll ram into." Itachi sighed.

You have no idea. Deidara shook his head back into reality. He was still pondering what Tobi had offered yesterday, boyfriend? But they just met yesterday, how could the freshie like him that much, and he's a freshie! The blond boy began to pull at his hair. Dammit why is life so fucking confusing! "I take it that blondie is having problems." Hidan stared at Deidaras weird actions as he walked up to his two companions.

"He wont come out of his little world to tell me whats wrong... " Itachi sighed again.

Hidan smirked at this. "What your little boyfriend is refusing to share his feelings with you? There's the disaster of the year." he cackled aloud as he watched his paler friend turn beat red.

"Shut up Hidan." Itachi growled as Deidara finally pulled himself together.

He came to the realization that they had made it all the way to school. Fuck, he wasn't paying attention. And since when did Hidan get here? "oh morning Hidan..." he mummbled out as he looked around woriedly, he finally came to the decision that "not now" would be a suitible answer for the situation he was in. But he was still a little worried to how the freshie would take it.

"Oh look the dreamer awakens. About fucking time, we were getting so worried I was about to go get some soda to spray into your nice clean hair." Deidara gave his silveret friend the finger and a rather pissed off face.

"Fuck you Hidan." He soo didn't need this right now.

Hidan smirked "Sure just give me a time and place." he chuckled. That's where both Deidara and Itachi punched him in the gut. Mother fucking pervert deserves to be taught a lesson. "Bitches." he glared at both of his so called friends.

As soon as the word left his mouth another voice was heard from behind them. "-AIIIIII~!" was all they three heard at first. Then it got closer. "SENPAIIII~!" it came again. Shit. Why now?

Tobi came running up to the trio and snatched Deidara as he was beginning to turn. "Good morning Senpai!" he yelled out lovingly. He nuzzled his face into Deidara's torso which sent shivers up the blonds spine.

Why the hell does he have to show up now! Deidara whined internally. "Tobi let go of me I'm not some kind of fucking teddy bear that you can squeaze the life out of." Deidara attempted to shove the taller underclassman off of him, unfortunately people were beginning to stare. Great now I look like a freak show.

Tobi looked up to Deidara's face like an innocent child. " But you're just as cute as one." he smiled. This caused Deidara's face to flush a royal shade of red. Fuck...

"Well well well blondie. When were you planning to tell us about you're little sweetheart here?" Hidan was now standing with his arms crossed and giving a sly grin at the blond. This is why Deidara didn't want Tobi to show PDA here of all places. Itachi merely glared at the situation, something about him seemed like he was... jealous? Nah that couldn't be it.

Tobi finally let go of the blond upperclassman reluctantly. Deidara sighed might as well introduce them. "Hidan go fuck yourself, he's not my sweetheart. This is a freshie and his name is Tobi." Deidara gestured to the eyepatched boy.

"Senpai how could you say something so mean?" Tobi grabbed the blonds waist once more. "I already asked you out." he pouted and rested his head on the elders shoulder so he could see his face.

Deidara looked to the ground for a moment. "Yeah look about that... Well..."

Before Deidara could finnish Tobi released his hold on him and gave a broad smile. "Well look at the time, I've got morning duties in the class today. We'll talk later Kay?" Deidara opened his mouth to say something but Tobi just put a finger to them and kissed them shut. "We'll talk at lunch." he said a little more demanding. The blond upper classmen nodded and watched as the Freshie walked off to the school.

"So how'd you meet my cousin?" Itachi growled out. Deidara spun on his heels and looked at Itachi dumbfounded. HIS WHAT?

_\(^o^)/_

In class yet again Deidara had to meet the feind that was Konan. The blue haired witch was wearing a black mini skirt with black combat boots and a black tank top. Apparently it was international black life for her. "Yo, I'm sorry about yesterday." she said appoligetically as she sat in the desk next to him. Oh, right. NOW she's sorry. "Hello? I said sorry now where's the, It's okay?" she huffed. Oh wow.

"Excuse me? I think it will take you some time to make it up to me for mistaking me for a girl." Deidara seethed at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize guys could be bitches." She spat out sarcastically.

Deidara rolled his eyes he so didn't need this right now. " Takes one to know one."

Konan stared at him a bit seeing that he wasn't getting into her would be cat fight. Then she giggled. "You know you might be all right. If you could stop acting like a depressive little bitch." she smirked.

That's when Deidara landed his cold blue eyes on her. " And you'd be all right if you weren't such a whiney attention whore, but life isn't fair is it?" he gave her a small smirk. She cracked up at this. Crazy bitch.  
>As soon as the bell rang for lunch Deidara instantly latched onto Konan, he really didn't want to deal with Tobi. Especially after half dumping him. And Konan might as well be his only line of defense. "Okay so what you're saying is that you two have only known each other for a day. He's a year younger than you and he's completely avoiding the situation if you even think about saying no to this proposal? Am I getting all of this?" She asked as she pulled out a pair of chopsticks to eat her lunch.<p>

Deidara nodded nervously, fortunately Konan was a supporter of the Gay community. "Shouldn't you be discussing this with your friends you know the ones that know you better than me, the ones that have been with you for more than A DAY!" she growled.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Well I already know what their going to say, Itachi's his cousin, so he's going to shoot down the idea right away. And Hidan's just going to tell me to screw him and lose him." Konan stared at him in disbeliefe. "No joke." he sighed.

"You need to get yourself better friends." she advised. Which made Deidara giggle. "Well why don't you just try it and see what happens, if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. If it does, well congrats. Trust me I've had some relationships where I've know the person less than a day, and they turned out all right." the bluenett smiled at her male counterpart.

Now it was Deidara's turn to look at Konan in shock. "You really are a whore aren't you?" he asked in a half sarcastic way.

"Shut the fuck up I am not." She stuck out her tongue. That's when Deidara noticed a certain freshman standing just outside their classroom door. Fuck... He sunk in his chair. Konan turned to see Tobi at the door. "Is that him? Damn, he's cute. If that's the guy, I say go for it before some girl snatches the oppertunity away from you." she smirked examining the boy up and down.

"Konan, quite acting like a slut." Deidara growled and kicked her under the table. Might as well get this over with. The blond upper classmen got up from his seat and went out into the hallway to join the freshie. "Hey Tobi." he smiled and waved at the underclassman.

"Hi~ Senpai!" Tobi sang out. So loud, there's a quality that he wouldn't enjoy if he did end up dating the freshie. "Hey senpai... I forgot my lunch." Tobi leaned forward to make his face level to Deidara's. "Can we share yours?" Damn him, he was plotting this wasn't he?

But Deidara decided that since they were going to talk over lunch anyways. He might as well share his, he wasn't that hungry anyways. "Fine let's go to the roof though."

**A/N:**_ okay... there, I'm not dead. just busy. like unreasonably busy. But now I have brought an update :3 I hope you like it, since I've been out of practice for a while... I do not own Naruto, or the akatsuki or a rainbow. I'm working on it though (the rainbow part) so yeah. Reviews are my anti-drug and I loves you all!_


End file.
